


Audio Commentary Track With Steve Rogers [Podfic]

by badfinch (Badfinch1), copperbadge



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Films, Firm studies - Freeform, Gen, Higher Education, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rhetoric, academic conferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: Steve didn't know you could go to college to studymovies. [Podfic version]





	Audio Commentary Track With Steve Rogers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Audio Commentary Track With Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628790) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title:** Audio Commentary Track With Steve Rogers  
**Author:** copperbadge  
**Reader:** BadFinch  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Length:** 27 minutes  
**Summary:** Steve didn't know you could go to college to study _movies_.  


**Files:**
  * Whole work (00:20:27) [mp3 (19MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5d1s3i30ao5br56/Audio_Commentary_Track.mp3)




End file.
